girl world
by havingasmellytoe
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles recieved a distress signal from Amy saying she's been kidnapped but the signal originates from a mysterious island where the gang meets a new female companion who tells them all about this island where girls are imprisone
1. Chapter 1

**OKKAY PEOPLE THIS IS INTRODUCTION TO GIRL WORLD :D**

**ENJOY :))**

"Tell me why again we're doing this..." Sonic said, leaning back on the wing of his plane, The Tornado.

"Becuase" Shadow explained, somewhat frustrated "We got a distress call from Amy Rose earlier... and the signal was found to be somewhere out here..."

"So?" Sonic shrugged "She was kinda getting on my nerves..."

"But don't you find it weird that ROUGE has dissapeared too?" Knuckles asked.

"And Cream..." Tails added, piloting the tornado through a thick mass of clouds.

"Whatever...Im sure whereever they are... theyre not in DISTRESS" Sonic said calmly "They probably went to one of those islands down there for vacation"

"I wouldn't say that!" Tails said "These islands arent even on the map, although Amy's signal came from that area down there..."

And thus, Tails piloted the Tornado down towards the island, but noticed everything was empty, it was a completely deserted island with no sign of civilization. Sonic and the gang were almost ready to leave when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"You guys, over there" Tails said, pointing towards a moving figure whom seemed to be sprinting through the forestry. Tails dashed through the bushes to see her, a green female hedgehog, wearing only rags over select parts of her body, sweating and panting as she tripped suddenly, landing at Tails feet.

"You...you alright?" Tails asked, looking down at the injured female. He wasn't sure if she would even be able to speak English. She gazed up at him, appearing to be about 14 or 15 years old and suddenly spoke to me in a weak voice.

"Stranger..." she said "Where...are you from?"

"I...I from...outside..." he said, not sure how fluent she was.

"I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU IDIOT!" the hedgegirl screamed, getting up off the ground now.

"Well...why were you running?" Tails asked.

"No time to explain" she said, suddenly shoving Tails aside to start running again "I need to find a place to hide..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 sorry it is a little long XD

Just then, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles followed Tails, Shadow the first to notice the beautiful girl. Even with mud smeared on her face, exhausted with sweat, he couldn't help but admire her form as she stood before him wearing only the makeshift bra and loin cloth underwear. Sonic sighs as he sticks Shadow's tongue back into his mouth.

"What...how are all of you on this island?" the girl asked them, seemingly shocked at the appearance of people. Just then there was a burst of flame that scorched the area, the young girl began to back away in fear, trembling as the sound of fire got closer. Sonic got in front of her, determined to find out what's going on.

"TAILS!" he said, "take the girl to safety!"

"You got it"

"Allow me!" Shadow said, smiling while taking her hand "My name's Shadow by the way..."

"No time for introductions!" she yelled, practically shoving him "Let's go...and I dont need you to hold my hand either!"

Shadow frowned and ran after her as Sonic stood his ground to notice his antagonists, 2 wind up Koopa robots spitting fire at him. Sonic stood back as the robots spewed flame, staying away from falling debris and the inferno itself. He flipped himself into the air and came down hard on the ground to destroy the 2 robots. Then he proceeded to follow his friends as they escorted the female hedgehog into a thick surrounding of trees.

"Thank you..." she said, finally cracking a smile.

"Now then..." Sonic said, sitting down a log "Whats your name?"

"My name is Ericka..." she said "My REAL name... HERE I'm known only as Hot and Sexy..."

"HERE?" Knuckles asked "Where is here?"

"Its a place called Girl Island..." she said, her voice trembling and her whole body shaking as she spoke "We were all captured...all us girls...by some unknown overlord who lives in the volcanic lands just outside this forest. However he is, he had koopa robots capture us... and implanted chips in us to follow orders. He keeps all the women imprisoned on the other side of the island and most of them are brainwashed...I managed to escape but the Koopa bots are already after me..."

"And WHY is your name hot and sexy?" Sonic asked, out of curiousity.

"I could think of a few reasons..." Shadow said, leering at the frightened young girl.

"My name..." Ericka replied, ignoring Shadow's comments "Is just one given to me by the overlord, we are all given degrading and sexist names upon arrival... I dont even know the real names of my other friends, I knew only as C cup and Dumb Blonde..."

Shadow chuckled at the names, but Knuckles quickly got him to shut up as Ericka began to softly sob.

"It isnt fair..." she said "I never wanted to be a part of this... none of us did...the great overlord acts like he's doing us a favor...he tells us we'll be happy here and all that...but none of it's true, we're all MIND controlled!"

"Well we'll save your friends, and OUR friends too!" Sonic said, unable to stand Ericka's crying.

"Right, just lead us to the place" Tails said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 people :D

Minutes later, Ericka's led them to the center of the island, where an empty clearing houses thousands of females, more than they could possibly count, all of them were kept in small wood cages, yet were all smiling, in a deranged manner.

"Its beautiful..." Shadow said, teary eyed at the sight of the young ladies.

"You know, it's the kind of guys like YOU that RUN this stinking island" Ericka said, growling at Shadow now.

"Hey hey hey!" Sonic said "We're all on the same team here, let's just relax and free the ladies..."

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"Supposedly..." Ericka explained "There's a transmitter that can disable all the mind control at once... but it's hidden inside the volcano...with the great overlords themselves!"

"Okay, but we can still free a few of these girls to help us, right?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, we just need to remove the chips and break them" Ericka replied.

"And...where are the chips?" Tails asked.

"Uh...let me handle that part..." Ericka replied.

"Look, it's Amy!" Sonic said.

The gang ran over to the small cell where Amy stood, wearing the rags the other girls had worn too, her breasts somewhat exposed and wearing some sort of skirt out of the loin cloth.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, looking into Amy's eyes, which now appeared dull and mindless, instead of her cheerful lively eyes.

"Hold on..." Ericka said, reaching her hand through the grates in Amy's cell. She slipped her fingers under Amy's "bra" strap and took out the small chip that had been slightly implanted into her left shoulder. She then crushed it inside her fist, waking Amy up to her normal self.

"Sonic?" she replied in a daze "Where am I? And why's there such a draft?"

Amy gasped and realized she was barely wearing any clothing, she felt even more awkrard about her situation as she noticed Shadow "admiring" her.

"Did you guys happen to bring jeans?" Amy asked, whimpering as she felt embarassed to be so poorly dressed in front of her good friends.

"Dont be too embarassed" Ericka said sympathetically, letting Amy out of her cage "All the girls are dressed like that..."

"That doesnt make it any better!" Amy shouted, wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders. "Wait...it's all coming back to me... they named me when I got here... they called me 'Pinky'..."

"I know..." Ericka said, hanging her head "It frustrates me too..."

"Where are Rouge and Cream?" Knuckles asked Amy.

"In the cells over there" Amy said pointing to 2 wood cages nearby.

"We have to hurry..." Ericka warned, "Just having Pinky...er...Amy leave her cell has set off some kind of alarm, it might not be long until more Koopa bots attack!"

"Well then let's go!" Sonic said, pulling Amy along with him.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles said looking at the dazed batgirl inside her small prison.

"Let me get this one" Ericka said. She slipped her hands under Rouge's strap but there was nothing on either shoulder. Ericka then realized where the chip must be hidden and slapped her forehead in frustration. She closes her eyes and reaches her hands in between Rouge's breasts, removing the chip lodged in between. "Remember, what you just saw me do...dont tell ANYONE!"

The Sonic gang nodded as Ericka broke the chip and freed Rouge.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"Youve been trapped on girl island..." Ericka explained.

"Whats your sexist name??" Shadow asked in anticipation

"Uh... fine I'll tell you..." Rouge said, taking a deep breath before speaking "They call me...big boobs..."

The whole Sonic gang, even the 2 females, chuckled at the sound of Rouge's accurate new nickname.

"Can we just hurry this up??" Rouge asked, in a frustrated tone, wearing a rag that was thinner than everyone else's so that her breasts practically bounced out.

"Hold on!" Tails shouted "Look!"

Just then, several Koopa Robots began to close up the perimeter.

"We have to find the overlord's base!" Ericka said.

"But didn't you say it was in a volcano?" Tails asked.

"We have to try somehow!" Sonic said, running from the spurts of fire that the koopa robots shot out.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles said "Stay here and keep the robots busy...! We'll sneak into the volcano base!"

"Keep them busy??" Rouge whimpered "How do I do that?" 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 :D

continued from chap. 3

"Think about it..." Ericka said "You're an attractive girl on a sexist island where girls are rewarded for being sexy..."

"What? You mean I should take my top off?"

"If it helps..."

Rouge sighed angrily under her breath. In the meantime, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Ericka ran far from the melee and dashed towards the volcano.

"This HAS to be the work of Bowser, why didn't I think of it before?" Sonic said suddenly.

"Of course!" Tails realized "The koopa robots!"

"Hey! The entrance is over here" Ericka said.

She slid a stone in the volcano and suddenly revealed a large chamber. When the gang entered the chamber they were suddenly hit with a burst of extreme heat.

"Whew" Amy said "Sometimes it's good to dress light..."

Suddenly a big booming voice arose over the Sonic gang and the whole chasm began to shake. The stony floors vibrated and the ceilings rattled as a huge platform rose out of the ground, making a small pool of molten lava beneath. The Sonic gang watched in awe as 2 mysterious figures took to this pedestal, but they weren't Bowser... they were...

MARIO AND LUIGI!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Luigi chuckled.

"What? But-but-but... this doesn't make any sense..." Tails said.

"But it does to US!" Mario said, with his trademark italian accent "See, we got tired of saving da princess, so we hijacked Bowser's koopa copter and stole some of his koopa bots..."

"We THEN send da koopas out to ALL the world to capture the prettiest young ladies they can find..." Luigi continued.

"But why?" Ericka asked.

"Because..." Luigi said "WE want the entire girl population to ourselves and the girls in THIS video game universe are a LOT hotter than in ours!"

"But, why the brainwashing, why the imprisonment? Why??" Ericka asked, now about to cry.

"It is for your own good, you silly girlies!" Luigi said.

"But why? Why do you make us work in the hard sun all the time?"

"Ah! She has stumbled onto another part of this plan..." Mario said suddenly putting his white-gloved hand onto a console. Just then a huge sattelite launched from the volcano.

"This NEW device will send out a frequency that targets the females all over da world!" Luigi explained "And it will teleport them all here so they'll be ours forever! We just needed you ladies to dig up the chaos emerald shards needed to power it!"

Ericka backed off in fear. She had wanted to stop the 2 but didnt know what she could do. It would only be a matter of seconds before their diabolical device fired off.

"Wait a sec, emerald SHARDS?" Knuckles asked

"Ah but yes!" Luigi replied.

"But the shards are too unstable to power a machine that big!" Knuckles warned "The unstablility could cause a catastrophic meltdown or worse..."

"HA HA HA HA!" Mario laughed gleefully "It is too LATE! For soon the girls all over the world will be ours!"

"I have already been thinking of de new nicknames for dem too" Luigi added.

Ericka cringed. She couldn't let girls like her be captured and controlled by the crazed Mario bros. She normally discouraged the degradation of girls but she knew she had only one chance to give her friends a chance to stop the madness.

"Hey Mario bros!" she said, tearing off her makeshift bra "Take a look at THIS!"

"Mama mia!" the 2 bros said in glee.

"GO!" Ericka said, waving her friends off. Shadow stood there, only able to stare at the young girl's breasts until Sonic pulled him along.

"We need to stop that machine!" Sonic said.

"But what can we do?" Amy asked, feeling the whole area rumble.

"Knuckles said the machine was unstable..." Sonic said "If I could just knock something loose in it we could blow this volcano up and get out of here..."

"Right!" Tails said "I got the Tornado outside on autopilot!"

"But what about Ericka?" Amy asked.

"She can catch up later!" Knuckles said, "just hurry up and do something Sonic"

"Right" he said "I only have one chance at this!"

Sonic jumped into the air and spun into a spiny ball as he richocheted into Mario and Luigi's machine. Mario, and Luigi, still dazed at the sight of Ericka's boobs were completely unaware until the ground around them started shaking.

"Good job, guys!" Ericka said, throwing her top back on.

"ERICKA!" Shadow shouted "The place is gonna blow, we gotta get out of here!"

"I dont think so!" Luigi growled, zapping Ericka with his thunder hands, paralyzing her.

"We can still teleport back to OUR world!" Mario said gleefully.

"And THERE, this Ericka girl can be our sex slave!"

"NOOO! HELP ME!" Ericka squealed, as her muscles all locked and her joints became numbed. Shadow jumped off the top platform and nailed Luigi, but Ericka still knelt in pain, completely paralyzed from the blast.

"ERICKA!" Shadow shouted "Get out of there!"

"I...can't move..." she replied, her body simply trembling but not budging from her current spot. Shadow leapt forward off the platform and put his arm around her, dashing out of the volcano.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted.

Outside, the satellite sparked and began firing off laser beams like crazy. It looked like they hadn't disabled the beam after all... it was still going off but it didn't seem to have the same effect.

"It's not doing anything" Sonic said, noticing girls weren't being transported there.

"Let's just go!" Amy said.

"Im still detecting high seismic readings!" Tails warned "This volcano is going to blow"

The plane takes off just as a red flash of energy passes before their eyes. The tornado swoops out of the way as a red wave of electricity passes them by. The red wave soon catches up though as it seems to glide over the entire world at the same time. Suddenly the plane too is devoured and there is an odd flash that hits the plane before full vision returns to everyone on the plane.

"Uh...guys?" Sonic said, his voice now sounding far more feminine. "I think we have a problem..." 


	5. Chapter 5

ALRIGHT GUYS THE END IS NEAR )  
continued from chapter 4

The gang glanced over and gasped. Sonic had breasts! And he was now a girl! Suddenly Knuckles and Tails become girls too.

"The emerald shards must have altered the affects of the ray...now everyone here is a girl..." Knuckles shrieked in her new girl voice.

"Well Im not..." Shadow said curiously.

"It must be that emerald you have with you..." Ericka pointed out "It protected you..."

"Sonic...you alright?" Amy asked, looking at the new girl Sonic.

"I guess... " Sonic whimpered in her feminine tone. "But I KNEW coming here was a baaad idea..."

Meanwhile...

"Mama mia!" Mario shrieked "We been turned into GIRLS!"

"Dis is all your fault!" Luigi said.

And so, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all were soon able to adapt to their new lives as girls, soon enough. Since Sonic was now a girl, Amy began chasing her new love interest, Shadow. All the girls were freed from the island by the way and the Super Mario SISTERS fled to their homeland where they're supposedly going out with Toadsworth, who doesn't know who they really are, and refers to them as Maria and Lenina.

Yep, everything was just the way it SHOULD be...sort of

THE END 


End file.
